


Things You Didn't Say At All

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Didn't Say At All

“I’m sorry Jennifer but this just cannot happen,” Emily had to completely shatter JJ’s hopes they would ever have more. She had to make sure JJ never fought the “what ifs”. It had all been a mistake that had gotten out of hand. She had to break her heart to save her, “Jay, what we had was a mistake. We should have never pursued this it’s just too complicated. Go back to Will, go back to Henry. Forget me because you have to. Go on with your life and I will fade from memory. I will cease to exist in your world and you’ll forget you ever felt anything for me.”

“Emily, what are you saying?” JJ asked in between violent sobs which had come on suddenly. No longer able to hide her true feelings JJ crossed the line and said those three painful words, “I love you.”

Three simple words, so often overused, ended up being Emily’s downfall. She painfully, desperately, wished to repeat those words over and over to JJ until the earth and moon ceased to orbit the sun and their ashes had long faded back into the stars. But Emily knew in her heart that their love had been born from the void, baptized in flame and was inevitably destined to burn into ash.

“Goodbye Jennifer,” Emily whispered as she turned and handed her ticket to the flight attendant. Two words branded into both of their minds forevermore. Emily regretted them but knew she had to cut JJ loose for both of their sake’s. She had lied in not telling JJ how she felt but it was her only option, JJ had a husband and a son to think about and Emily had, well Emily had work. She had always poured everything she had into the job and this would be no different. 

Emily watched as the states faded from the distance and she let go of everything and everyone the symbolically represented. Once she arrived in London she had already compartmentalized and readjusted her priorities, leaving her conversation with JJ miles behind her. 

____________________________________________________

18 Months Later

Emily’s phone buzzed on her desk, she checked the caller ID and her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She grabbed it and answered, “Hotch, what’s wrong?”

“Emily, it’s JJ. She was abducted”

“I’m on my way, brief me on the plane,” Emily stated without hesitation. 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone as Hotch cleared his throat and clarified, “Emily, it’s too late. She didn’t make it.”

Emily’s breath caught in her chest as she collapsed to her knees, “What happened?”

“The man responsible for her State Department mission going awry resurfaced and came after her and Cruz.”

Emily felt her carefully constructed walls come crumbling down around her as Hotch recounted the events of the past two days that lead to their eventual discovery in the warehouse. 

“They shot her, she bled out before we even got to the building. Cruz was lucky to make it out with his life." 

"When’s the funeral?” Emily asked trying to stay professional despite the fact her heart was shattered and she was biting her quivering lip to keep any sort of composure. 

“Wednesday. Emily, there’s something else. Cruz said when they were in there, when she was being tortured, when she was at the end of her rope and close to breaking…she called out for the one person she has always trusted more than anyone else in her life. Emily, she called out for you.”


End file.
